Bloaty's Pizza Hog
"Bloaty's Pizza Hog" is the 2nd segment in the 10th episode of the first season of Invader Zim. It first premiered on September 7, 2001, on Nickelodeon. Plot Summary Gaz, who's been trying to draw a little piggy, is getting annoyed as Dib goes on about his most recent discovery on how to defeat Zim. He believes he has figured out a way to successfully tunnel into Zim's underground base, and is about to leave when Professor Membrane announces it's their annual family dinner night. Gaz picks Bloaty's Pizza Hog and is looking forward to it as she rarely gets to spend time with her work-obsessed father. Dib decides to go on his mission anyway, but promises he will be back by the time Mysterious Mysteries starts. Dib fails to get back on time, and Professor Membrane refuses to go anywhere until Dib has returned, insisting that family night is for the whole family. He warns Gaz that unless Dib makes it back in time, he will have to cancel the whole thing until next year. Gaz decides to postpone dinner for an hour and goes after Dib. She walks right into Zim's Base and demands that GIR tell her where Dib went. At first, GIR threatens her to leave, as she is an intruder, but his hostility doesn't hold and he loses focus, instead merely showing her to a teleporter which takes Gaz straight to Zim's Space Station. There, Gaz finds Dib held captive inside a glass tank, with Zim about to perform some hideous experiments on him. At first, Gaz decides to let Zim carry on for a little bit in order to watch her brother suffer, but thinks better of it when she imagines her father refusing to take them to Bloaty's Pizza Hog with her brother's organs on the outside, since that is not an option, Gaz decides not to risk it and breaks her brother out, flooding the room with the tank's fluid, which knocks Zim onto the floor. Dib tries to convince Gaz to help him stop Zim now that he's vulnerable, but she ignores her brother, strapping him to a gurney instead so he won't have a choice. Unfortunately, Zim cuts the power to all of the teleporters, making it impossible for them to leave the easy way. Gaz, determined not to be thwarted so easily, tricks Zim into telling her where the escape pods are. She takes off in a pod and Zim quickly gives chase, after getting in contact with her father, she tells him she found Dib and that they'll meet him at Bloaty's but get interrupted by Zim who is trying to kill them, Gaz however is hardly considers him a threat, only a mild annoyance and after little effort, she manages to defeat the Irken, causing him to crash land on Earth. Meanwhile Gaz and Dib enter Earth's atmosphere and land "safely" at the restaurant, in actuality they crashed into a morbidly obese man who after eating "too much pizza" took off his Bloaty costume, with Dib protesting that Zim's still at large, which Gaz ignores. But when Zim enters the restaurant, he plans to continue the fight only to be terrified of the animatronic characters when they try to entertain him and runs out, screaming. Gaz tells Dib that he won and finally consents to eating some pizza, which she throws at his face since he's still strapped to the table. Facts of Doom Cultural References *Bloaty's Pizza Hog and its animatronic animals are both parodies of Chuck E. Cheese's. However, the franchise seems to also be based on the Fox's Pizza Den chain as well. *When Dib infiltrates Zim's Base dressed as an spy, he looks similar to IMF Agent Ethan Hunt from the ''Mission: Impossible'' film series. *The scene that involved Gaz's head spinning a full 360 degrees is a reference to ''The Exorcist''. *"Pizza Hog" is a pun of Pizza Hut. *When a kid is playing an arcade game in Bloaty's Pizza Hog, the coin grab noise from Super Mario Bros. can be heard. Trivia *The Swollen Eyeball Network's phone number is 1-555-555-0199. **The triple five phone number is used in most TV shows and movies to provide a number that won't be confused with a real world phone number. *It's shown Zim has an extreme fear of the animatronic mascots at Bloaty's Pizza Hog. This further illustrates his extreme dislike of Earth culture. By the time of the unfinished/unplotted movie "Invader Dib", however, this dislike would disappear when he realizes that there is beauty in life on Earth. *This is another time Gaz opens her eyes, revealing their amber color; the first is "Battle-Dib" and the third is "Game Slave 2"; had the series continued, there may have been more. *This is the first time that Gaz got in the way of Zim's plans. Things You Might Have Missed *Gaz waves to Zim when they come face-to-face before crashing. *In a very brief scene when the camera is panning over the interior of Bloaty's Pizza Hog, a child playing the 'Zap 'Em' arcade game is disintegrated, causing another child who was watching to cheer. Additionally, the sound effects from this game are pulled directly from the "Mario Bros." game series. *When Gaz leaves her video watch at home, GIR's menacing, red-eyed visage appears on the screen for a brief moment. *In the commercial for Bloaty's Pizza Hog, Poonchy is in the corner. Inconsistencies and Animation Errors *In the scene where Gaz is teleported aboard the ship, as she's looking out the window, Earth can be seen rotating backwards. *In the beginning, Gaz was clearly using a green crayon to draw her pig, but it shows up as if she was using a pencil. *Near the beginning, before the monitor showing Professor Membrane appears, Gaz was drawing a pig. When Gaz appears in the next scene, the pig is coloured in, even though it wasn't before. *Right before GIR goes into Duty Mode, his shoulders and chest plate are already red. *When Gaz gets to the escape pods and turns and walks away, the window behind her shows Earth with three moons. (However, this could be in reference to "Planet Jackers", which takes place a few episodes prior to this one) *When Dib and Gaz climb into the escape pod, both of them are shown to have purple spots. However, once they fly off, their one had blue spots instead. *When Zim's wig falls off, his antennae aren't there. *When Gaz drags Dib in the house with his organs on the outside, his pupils are gone. But the next time you see him, he has pupils. *When Dib is giving up to invite his sister for infiltrate Zim's base, his pupils are halfway out of his eyes. *Just after Zim is hit by the purple water in the Gaz rescue scene, Zim's uniform's stripes are gone for 1~2 frame See also *Bloaty's Pizza Hog (Transcript) *Bloaty's Pizza Hog/Screenshots References *http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/bloatys-pizza-hog/episode/178265/summary.html es:El cerdo de la pizza Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Screenshots